


Little Minx

by elliottinabox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoption, Child Neglect, Child TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Orphan TommyInnit, Orphanage, Orphans, POV follows TommyInnit, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Racoon Hybrid, Racoon Hybrid TommyInnit, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Thief, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommyinnit is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: ...Tommy had messed up this time, a new situation he was pushed face first into, nobody ever came after him and if they did they'd give him those pitiful looks and sympathy for his 'situation'. He didn't think he'd notice when Tommy took his pouch of gold, he was busy with two teenagers for crying out loud! But here he is, cowering in his alleyway that he'd ran into, the man with wings towering over the racoon boyOr, TommyInnit steals from the wrong person and instead of food money he gains a family.
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 927





	1. Pickpocket

Tommy was smart, he knew how to take things without being noticed, how to smuggle food from the market stalls without being spotted. It was his talent and he used it to survive. Tommy wasn't the most fortunate, he lived in a dingy alleyway that nobody seemed to stumble into (and if they did Tommy sure as hell didn't notice them). Whenever he did get caught he was good at making them feel bad for him, his bright blue eyes and mop of blonde hair with the drooping ears that emerged from the messy hair was always enough to make whoever tried to catch him feel bad. He'd always get those pitiful look and sympathetic smiles as whoever caught him in the act insisted he kept whatever he took. It was enough to make Tommy want to reach for his knife.

Although considering the array of colourful plasters on his fingers from trying to trim his hair with that knife of his... It always went unused. Tommy liked the colourful plasters, he thought they made him look cool. He had blue and yellow plasters on the scrapes on his knees, pink and green on his fingers from hacking at his hair with a knife and even a cool red one on the bridge of his nose from the same hair incident. He had gotten them from some mother's bag which had been carelessly left on a park bench. The packets of cool plasters had gone straight into his bag of valuables that sat next to his bed as he slept.

The racoon hybrid's bed was just a haybale and some drunk man's coat that was handed to him during a storm, it still faintly smelt of alcohol which made Tommy cringe when he laid atop of it at night. His bed was in a small dingy alleyway, next to some abandoned house that Tommy had failed to get into, it was dark, damp and cold but to Tommy's child brain it was home and a pretty good one considering his circumstances.

Now, back to the task at hand, Tommy had woken up at god knows what time, the alleyway dark as usual. The only thing keeping the child from dozing off to sleep was the slight streak of light outside and the stomach pains from not eating in a few days. Tommy had run out of bread AND money a few days ago, it had been the longest he's gone without food this month and even though he was tired... Tommy had things to do. He sat up against his haybale-pillow, reaching for his bag, doing his daily check to make sure his prized possessions had gone un-stolen.

The small rucksack contained three things. The most valuable things to Tommy, the most important things that stayed by him at all times. No. Matter. What. The first thing was his discs, his beloved _Mellohi and Cat._ They were the only thing that connected Tommy to his 'birth parents' he didn't remember them but maybe that was because he was too young to remember them when they had him, he kept them close to him due to both fondness and spite. He refused to let go of them because one day he would play them and find his parents and give the fuckers a piece of his 9 year old mind! Anyways, his second valuable was his bandana, him and his best friend Toby had matching bandanas. Tommy used to have a red one and Toby used to have a green one but when Tubbo had to go away to live with someone called 'Niki's family. The bandanas represented a promise that they'd find each other one day and they'd always stay best friends even if Tubbo is miles and miles away from him. Now, his last valuable His plasters, they were colourful and cool and he stole them from someone's mother. They were valuable because they helped him and made him rainbow.

Once Tommy had checked, he grinned as he checked off his mental list of things to do, the blond got up and gently put on the rucksack. Now, was to get money from somebody, or multiple people depending on what time it was. Maybe he'd be able to afford something else other than bread! That would be cool if he could do that... The boy looked down at himself, his cool red and white t-shirt and his shorts that secretly used to be pants... He frowned at the lack of shoes, he'd lost them a while ago while bathing in the lake, they'd just been snatched so now he had to walk around in his lucky socks. They used to be red with stars all over them but had slowly turned a dark colour from the build up of dirt, soot and grime. They were lucky because they were somehow still together. 

His slight frown was replaced with a fresh grin as he snuck out of his alleyway, making sure not to be seen before he was hit with the bright sunshine that hadn't seemed so bright from within in alley. Tommy blinked as his ears twitched slightly, rubbing his eyes to get used to the change in light before he was on his way towards the marketplace streets. He was forever glad he chose somewhere close to here or pickpocketing would've been an absolute nightmare. He can't just steal from an empty street, but in the marketplace he was able to snatch without being noticed, able to weave through the crowds before someone had the chance to spot him, it was just perfect. 

The streets had always looked nice and pristine, people walking around with family and friends, all of them having a common goal of buying themselves and the people they loved gifts or food from some of the many stalls and shops that lined the streets of wherever this place was. Tommy had never found out exactly where he was and at this point he just knew it as the ‘shop place’ because he’d never cared to ask anyone where he was since he found it rather stupid to try talk to people since the only time he came here was to steal and sneak around. It wouldn’t be good to be recognised if he’s honest.

Now the hard part, picking out the people who looked like they had money, the blonde dived right into the busy people walking around the stalls, trying to suss out who looked like they could have money. Before his eyes settled on a man who was accompanied by two tall teenagers... Or at least who he assumed were teenagers, one of them was funny looking with pink hair but Tommy thought it looked cool although it was hard to tell if the pink one was actually a child or not... Oh well! They looked like they had money, especially the blond one... This would be easy, he could literally SEE a pouch of something as he went past… The closer he looked, the more he recognised the man in a striped bucket hat and Tommy remembered that the guy had been loaded when he first stole from him weeks prior.

This would be perfectly easy.

Or so he thought.

Tommy slowly approached, making sure not to let anyone notice him but who would notice a small homeless kid? Nobody apparently, that’s who. So Tommy was feeling rather confident as he made sure not to let the three people notice him, not caring for whatever conversation they were having as he slowly but surely reached for the pouch. Tommy felt as if this would go absolutely perfectly as he grabbed the pouch, said small bag making a small jingle from the amount of gold coints inside. Tommy had hit the actual jackpot as he opened it to look inside without thinking. 

_’Score!’_ He thought to himself as he pulled the strings to close it, but when he looked up, the man in the bucket hat was looking right at him.

“Oh shit.” Tommy muttered as his instincts prompted him to run, as the guy shouted for him to wait as soon as the young blond took off running through the people who were probably just trying to get somewhere. He ignored the shouts and kept running.

When Tommy looked behind him, he could see the man running after him, now he was scared. Usually people either didn’t bother to run after him or stopped him to let him know he could keep it- But never did people sprint after him with a look of anger or annoyance like this man was doing. His feet took him where he needed to go as he got out of the market place streets and into the much quieter street that led up to his alley-way home. Which is where he was headed, there’s no way he’d get cornered in his own home!

Or so he thought.

When Tommy ducked into the alleyway, backing up into it, panting as he thought he was finally safe… But All good things apparently come to an end as he looked up to see the man. Staring down at him, dark wings stretched out behind him as he successfully blocked his only exit. No signs of sympathy or pity in his eyes as he looked at Tommy.

_...Tommy had messed up this time, a new situation he was pushed face first into, nobody ever came after him and if they did they'd give him those pitiful looks and sympathy for his 'situation'. He didn't think he'd notice when Tommy took his pouch of gold, he was busy with two teenagers for crying out loud! But here he is, cowering in his alleyway that he'd ran into, the man with wings towering over the boy_.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something although he was cut off by the man sighing. 

“Hand it over, the first time I might’ve let it slip but this time I’m not having my earnings stolen by a kid.” The man announced, palm held out for Tommy to deposit the pouch. The stern edge to his tone making Tommy flinch and pull the pouch to his chest. 

Tommy stared up at the man who seemed to have no sign of letting him keep the money. “Fuck off! I need this.” Tommy shouted, trying to make himself seem strong even if the kid was scared, if it worked in the orphanage it might work here…

“How old are you kid?” The man asked after a moment.

“Why the fuck do you need to know?” Tommy snapped, he wasn’t about to tell this guy about himself after he stole from him-

“Well if you’re not going to answer me I can easily call the local guard to sort you out.” That was enough to spook Tommy enough to answer him, the blond nodding apprehensively at him. “Now, how old are you?”

“Nine.” The racoon-boy muttered.   
“Bit young to be stealing hm?” The other commented, earning another ‘fuck off’ from the boy. “Aye, calm down bud, what’s your name?”

“I’m not telling you that bitch! You’ll rat me out.” Tommy said with a glare. Despite his tough act, he was more scared of being arrested than this guy and he isn’t about to allow this man to let him get arrested.

“I’m Phil, I need that money y’know? Need to feed my kids.” ‘Phil’ said to the blond, looking down at the kid, even if he was all shouty and unco-operative, he could tell he was scared.. Even if the kid wouldn’t show it… It reminded him of his own boy, Techno.

“Tommy.” He muttered.

“Hm?” 

“My name is Tommy, jackass.” He shouted.

“Well Tommy, how about you come with me? I have a home and I’d give you all the food you’d need. You won’t need to steal if you had a home would you?” Phil said softly.

“W-what?” Tommy sputtered, narrowing his eyes to see if the man was serious. 

“Come home with me and I won’t need to tell anyone about this little mishap.” Phil hummed. “If you refuse, I’d sadly have to ‘rat you in’” 

“Fine. I’ll come with you.” Tommy said quickly, he didn’t want to get arrested. If avoiding that meant going with Phil- He’d simply have to go with him.

The older man took a sigh of relief, “Thank god, I wouldn’t want to have to get a 9 year old arrested.” Phil hummed, his hand that was previously out to Tommy once again prompting him. Although this time the money pouch was dropped into his hand with slight hesitation.

“What’re you gonna take me for?” Tommy asked. “Is it- S to the L to the A to the Very?” (S-L-A-V-E-R-Y)

The question seemingly made Phil laugh out loud. “God no!” He laughed. “I just thought you could use a home, I’m guessing you have no home?”

“I do have a home- This alleyway.” Tommy admitted.

“Ah, is there anything you need?” Phil asked, Tommy looking back at the things at the back of the dark alley.

“No.” He shrugged. “All my things are in my bag- Wait!” Tommy almost forgot- His knife! He quickly went to retrieve it from under the haybale, holding it up triumphantly before padding back over to Phil with his knife in his hand.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to hand that over, Tommy.” Phil stated, hand once again held out.

“You’ll give it back right?” Tommy asked “This is my vlog knife.”

“Maybe.” Phil hummed. “Hand it over.”

“That’s good enough.” He muttered as he put the knife in Phil’s hand.

“Let’s go.” The man smiled as he put the knife away, somewhere safe in his weird coat thing.


	2. Pickpocket... turned... Son?? Helper??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to meet Phil's sons and learns that he won't get to just laze around Phil's house... he has to work, or well, help out.

A year ago if you told Tommy, that he'd be taken in by a man with wings who had some weird sons who were freakishly tall... Well you'd get stabbed with his amazing Vlog Knife for even insinuating that Tommy needed somebody to look after him. So you can guess the shock that made itself apparent when the situation was processed in his young mind. Tommy ended up convincing himself that he was going to get murdered because why else would this fucker take his Vlog Knife! There's only 2 outcomes to this, he'll be murdered or even worse... put to work. As a 9-year-old, the hybrid wasn't a fan of work and there isn't exactly child labour laws in this universe so there was nothing stopping this man from making him work to live with him. Although he doubted that the man lied about not making him a slave, it's still very possible though.

Tommy looked at Phil, if that was his real name, who just looked at him and smiled. "So, Big man." Tommy started, staring at him as if he was trying to read his mind -which Tommy obviously couldn't do but he figured that it'd be worth a try- taking a few quick steps to be by the man's side because Phil was walking very fast for some reason.

"Yes Tommy?" Phil asked, looking ahead of them.

"Where 'ya taking me?" The young blond questioned, almost tripping up from not looking where he was going, which made him look in front of him instead of boring his eyes into Phil's head.

"Well, first I need to introduce you to my kids and then I need to pick up a few things, then we'll be going home." He said without another thought.

Tommy just nodded and after Phil noticed the lack of a vocal response he considered the conversation over. The two walking in silence as they came back to the marketplace, Phil looking over the crowd before spotting the obnoxiously tall teens waiting just out of the way of people near a small bench. Tommy followed to his best ability, trying not to loose the winged man in the crowd as they walked through the busy people. Luckily he didn't get lost in the people, although it'd be easy to find him again as Tommy could easily see the heads of who he assumed ere Phil's children. 

The hybrid felt slightly nervous as they approached the two, first of all they were quite tall and one of them looked like he could crush him with a single hand if he wanted to, although the other one just looked like a giraffe in Tommy's opinion. His nerves turned to annoyance as Phil had the audacity to put his hand on his shoulder as he started up a conversation with the two.

"Oi! Watch your hands bitch." Tommy snapped, brushing off Phil's hand, the child wasn't a fan of being _touched_ , the only person who was allowed to touch him was Tubbo! And as far as he was concerned, Tubbo wasn't here right now.

"Alright alright." Phil laughed as he removed his hand away from Tommy.

"Is that- Is that the gremlin child who literally just robbed you?" The weird lanky one asked, referring to Tommy.

"I am NOT a gremlin! Or a child! If I had my vlog knife right now-- You'd be sorry for even saying that!" Tommy growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the weird tall one in the yellow jumper.

"Aaaand that's why I took the knife Tommy." Phil sighed before looking back to the two teens. "Anyway, this is Tommy, he's going to be staying with us."

"You can't be serious." The other one, who for some reason had pink hair, groaned.

"Yes I can be Techno, he's just a kid." Phil hummed, going to pat Tommy's hair before deciding otherwise considering the blond's reaction to the last time Phil touched him. 

"Right Tommy, this is Techno," He started, gesturing to the one with the odd pink hair. "And this is Wilbur." He added on as he gestured to the yellow sweater boy.

"Those are stupid fuckin' names." Tommy shrugged. 

"You are so rude, gremlin child." Wilbur chuckled, just laughing more when Tommy gave him the biggest glare he could muster.

"Why did you have to pick up a _thief_ from the street instead of just adopting an orphan normally?" Techno asked, his voice completely monotone which Tommy thought was strange but he decided he could mention it later.

"None of you were adopted normally, may I remind you." Phil said, which garnered a response of 'Touché' from Techno. "Now if you'll all be nice to each other, we still have shopping to do."

Nothing too interested happened on their little shopping trip, mostly consisting of Tommy's insults and Wilbur's witty comments back every now 'n again. Techno didn't talk much other than telling the two to shut up while Phil was talking to people. It was clear to Tommy that Wilbur was a dickhead and that Techno wasn't much of a social person but then again he found himself trying to pry at least one word out of Techno that wasn't in response to his and the tall fuck's -as Tommy had started calling him- bickering but alas, he did not succeed. The most interesting think that happened was when some shop-keeper recognised Tommy and Phil had to cover for him saying that 'no, that child is not a thief and is one of his sons', the son part had made feel Tommy a little strange but he didn't say anything about it.

After all their shopping and looking around was over, Phil announced that they should get home soon as it was bound to get dark soon and Tommy was seemingly starting to get worn out (he obviously didn't mention the last part because if he did Tommy surely would've had an arsenal of colourful words to throw at the man.) Besides, Techno had gained a headache and Wilbur had been ready to punt the child after one too many insults to his height.

On their way back, Tommy had learnt a few things and was trying to figure a few things out in his mind so he was oddly quieter well as quiet as Tommy could get. He had noticed that Techno had weird tusks and had learnt that his hair was naturally pink after he'd made a comment to Phil saying that Techno's hair was _''Fuckin' weird''_. He'd also learnt that Phil had quite the reputation for just picking up kids and calling them their sons which Wilbur had made a joke about. He was also fully convinced that he wasn't going to get murdered today as he had not so discreetly asked if they were cannibals by any chance -which he got a definitive 'no' from- which made him feel a little more comfortable about how the probability of murder occurring had been going down.

Soon enough they came to Phil's home, a nice cottage with a bit of a farm, when Tommy noticed there were animals he very loudly shouted. "Oh my god- You have fucking cows!" Tommy was quite the fan of cows if he did say so himself.

"Yep mate, we sure do." Phil chuckled as the teens were quick to get into the house.

"Can I have one?" Tommy asked, looking up at Phil who laughed a little more at the response.

"Well if you're staying here then you'll have to help look after them." Phil said simply, opening the door and starting to head straight in.

Which elicited a response of "I thought I wasn't going to be a S-L-A-V-E!" Tommy exclaimed as they walked into the house, taking the time to spell out the word instead of just saying 'slave' which Phil found quite amusing.

"You're not, did you really think you wouldn't have chores? This is a home, not a charity business." Phil mused. "Now, how about you watch me make dinner and I tell you how things are gonna work?"

"Whateva'" Tommy huffed, not really happy about having to do chores because he's a 9 year old, how else would he respond. He followed Phil to the kitchen who quickly worked on putting the things he'd gotten today away, only leaving out carrots, potatoes and a few other things that Tommy didn't really care about. Just hovering as Phil got out a pot.

"So, Tommy, a few things we should get out the way is rules." Phil started, getting a knife out of a drawer so that he could cut up the things that he needed. 

"Alright, get on with it old man." Tommy hummed as he hopped up onto the counter, far enough away from Phil to not interfere with cooking.

"The rules are simple; No stealing, murdering or any other crimes while you're living here under my roof." He started as he started cutting things up with ease, Tommy cursing slightly, he rather enjoyed his stealing lifestyle. "Secondly, you're not allowed to physically fight Techno, he's strong and you'll definitely get hurt." 

"Doubt it." He muttered in response, even though he knew that from the looks of him, Techno is probably pretty strong.

"Right, No taking things from each other, they're both very protective over their things. Last of all, don't leave the house without either me or Wilbur being with you." Phil finished.

"Got it, Big man." Tommy nodded, although the rules were pretty stupid and he probably wouldn't follow them... He would agree or at least acknowledge it.. It was only polite.

"Also, everyone helps out around the house so I'll expect you to do so too." Phil said. "Although we can discuss chores another time."

**Author's Note:**

> Just mentioning that I have a twitter @/elliottinabox , I don't really post about my stories at all on there but I like clout sooo... follow me over there.


End file.
